


Wonderwall

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake/Deva first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderwall

Deva was crouched next to a computer console, doing his best to up the processors' maximum speed. Blake was slumped in a chair, arms crossed over his chest, eyes half-closed, watching him. Or more precisely, watching his hands.

It made Deva nervous. Nervous enough that his hands shook and the laser probe in his hand cut through a half day's work. He let out a sigh of frustration and ran a hand through his hair. Idiot! He was such a clumsy idiot. He was still cursing himself when the probe was taken from him.

"What?" He looked up in shock. For a big man, Blake could be surprisingly quiet.

"You should get some rest." Blake put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "It's not so important that it can't wait."

He didn't respond. What could he say? Six months together and he still didn't understand the man. One moment, Blake was rushing forward, damn the consequences. The next, he was rushing off in the other direction in search of an answer to some unnamed question.

Deva stood and frowned. He tried to take back the probe, but Blake wouldn't give it to him. "You're a confusing man."

Blake gave a half-smile that made something in his stomach flutter-- he was good at that. "I am the most straightforward man you will ever meet."

Deva snorted. "Why were you watching me?"

Blake shrugged and fiddled with the probe. "I like watching you. You're a gifted technician."

Deva sighed, if he kept that up, he'd accidentally turn on the probe. He snatched it out of Blake's hand. "It's a tool, Blake. Not a toy. And you don't have to flatter me. I'm not going back to the research station, I'm staying here with you. Even if you did lie about the state of the computers."

"I'm not flattering--"

"You worked with Kerr Avon."

Blake blinked in confusion. "I fought with Kerr Avon. And what does that have to do with it?"

"He's a genius." He watched with some amusement as Blake finally understood.

"Perhaps. But what good is genius if it's wasted on greed." Blake stared into Deva's eyes. "It may take you longer, but in the end, you arrive at the same place."

He looked away, uncomfortable. Of course he wasn't Avon's caliber, it still hurt to hear it.

"Deva," Blake whispered. "You're a better man than he could ever be. And that's more important than any so-called genius."

Then why do you love him, he wanted to ask. But he didn't. "You never talk about him."

"It's easier that way."

"I'm not him."

"I don't want you to be. If you were, I couldn't do this." Blake touched his cheek, and when he turned, kissed him softly on the mouth. "Get some rest."

Deva nervously licked his lips. What the hell was that? "You could join me."

Blake shrugged. "I could?"

He squared his shoulders and met Blake's eyes. "You'll join me."

That made Blake smile. "Yes."

"Well, come on." He marched out of computer room, staring straight ahead. He couldn't hear any footsteps, but he knew that Blake was right behind him.


End file.
